Conventional electronic devices with a built-in antenna have an antenna unit in a housing. For example, such an electronic device with a built-in antenna is a main device of a radio communication system used in a restaurant. For example, the antenna unit in the housing is composed of an antenna substrate on which an antenna pattern is formed. Such an antenna is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-345621.
A variety of electronic devices with a built-in antenna have already been put into practical use. Among these, an electronic device incorporates an antenna unit having an antenna substrate and a waveguide substrate. In this case, the antenna substrate and the waveguide substrate have to be in a predetermined positional relationship and make a predetermined angle with each other. Therefore, typically, the antenna substrate and the waveguide substrate are fixed to each other with a metal plate bracket.
As described above, in the conventional electronic device with a built-in antenna, the antenna substrate and the waveguide substrate are fixed to each other with a metal plate bracket. Therefore, the metal plate bracket has an effect on the coverage of the antenna and thus the performance of the antenna.